The Breeder's Absol
by hydrarianbeast
Summary: An absol is at the brink of death when he is saved by a trainee breeder. They must go find the breeder's missing parents, who disappeared over a year ago.
1. Chapter 1

I felt the cold wind rip at my face. I kept walking. There was only one thing in my mind. I had to find shelter. I needed to live.

I was an Absol. Our lives usually sucked, but mine was a bit worse than usual. For one, I was stranded on this snowy mountain. Two, I had an improperly healed broken leg. Three, I had caffeine induced insomnia.

Don't ask.

I continued to trudge. I would find shelter, I would not die. Those words were the only thing that was keeping me moving. I said those words step after step. I was too focused on that, I didn't notice the icy rock in front of me. One paw on it, and I was down.

No, I must keep moving.

I looked forward, hoping to see something in the distance. But all I saw was snow. Snow in every direction. I thought I saw a light, but that was impossible.

Wait, no it wasn't.

The light got closer, and the outline of a human appeared. It was a little girl. She was pulling a sled full of leaves. A lamp was in her hand. She came up next to me. "Are you okay?" I didn't understand. No humans come to our aid. They try to kill us.

She started running her hand over my back. She wasn't petting me; it was more like she was inspecting my spine. She picked up my front paw and started to pinch it lightly. She was inspecting me for broken bones. I was too tired to resist to her touch. I just laid there.

She came to my bad leg. "Oh no. This was healed wrong." She came face to face with me. Her eyes were a gorgeous blue. "I need to take you to my sister. You have to get on the sled. Your too heavy for me to pick up." I nodded. Summoning all my willpower, I stood up and staggered over to the sled. I collapsed onto it. She quickly picked it up and started to pull. It was incredibly slow, but the girl continued to pull. Her small boots dug into the snow. She was pulling with all of her strength. She was risking her life in this storm.

All to save me.

I saw more light in the distance. That must be the girl's house. She kept pulling. I saw the door open, and a pokemon came running out. It was a Hitmonchan. He came over to me and picked me up. Running by the girl, who broke into the run due to the decrease of her load, he carried me to the house.

The inside was warm. It was a wood cottage. A blazing fire, tended by a magby, was roaring in a fire place. A blue rug was in front of it. Hitmonchan laid me down there, and ran off to another room of the house. The girl ran after him.

I stared at the fire for a second. A Chansey came up and set something in front of me. It was an egg. I started to bite it. It tasted wonderful. I finished the egg. Unable to speak, I nodded my thanks to the chansey. It nodded back, then walked off.

"Please help it, sissy."

I turned my head slightly to see the girl that had helped me. She had taken her hood off, and I saw small blonde curls bounce around her head. An older girl, her sister most likely, was carrying a large bag of herbs. Her hair was a gold. Her eyes a beautiful brown.

"Oh dear, that leg is in bad shape." The older girl said. She ran to my side and started to rub the leg. She turned to me, pain in her eyes. "Forgive me." Without warning, she grabbed my leg with both hands and kicked it as hard as she could. I cried out in pain as I felt my leg break yet again.

"Sissy!" The little girl cried out. The Older one shook her head, tears in her eyes. She quickly grabbed some cloth and some fire wood. Carefully putting the pieces of wood next to my leg, she started to bind it with cloth. Without warning, she kicked my leg again. I cried out again as well. She had just set my leg. She rapped it the rest of the way.

Turning to the little girl, she beckoned her over. "Lilly, I want you to give it some poppy seeds. Not too many though. I need to go find Roserade." She walked away. Lilly quickly started to search trough the bag of herbs. Pulling out small seeds, she put them inside a bowl. Putting them, along with some water in front of me, she started to stroke my head.

I licked up some of the seeds. I then took a drink of water. "Don't worry," Lilly said. "Amanda went to get Roserade. After you finish the seeds, you need to sleep." I continued to eat the seeds. Amanda came back, a Roserade at her side. She knelt down next to me.

"I need to take a blood sample, okay?" I nodded weakly. She stuck a small needle into the back of my neck, then withdrew it. "You have insomnia. I didn't know that Absols could have that." She smiled at me. "Don't worry. You will go to sleep just fine." She turned to the Roserade. "Grasswhistle." The Pokemon nodded, then sat in front of me. She didn't have grass in her hand. How was she going to do it?

She put her red flowers to her mouth. Blowing on the peddles, a sweet song rang throughout the room. I was thankful for the song. I fell asleep, feeling peaceful and loved.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt myself wake up, but I kept my eyes shut. I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to sleep more. I heard the sound of movement, and opened my eyes a crack. A gardevoir was next to me, holding a harp and a book that was probably telling her how to play it. When she looked at me, she set them both down.

"Oh good, your awake." She said, laying a bowl of pokemon food in front of me.

I stared at her. "Where am I?"

"On a mountain," She said, putting her hand under my neck and closing her eyes. "It appears your pulse is normal. You have regained a bit of hydration. You still have insomnia, though." She sat down next to me. "You are found on a mountain where no absol live with an improperly healed leg and caffeine induced insomnia. Would you care to explain?"

"I was used in an experiment on allowing someone to stay awake for extended periods of time. They thought that if they injected caffeine into someone, then they could stay awake for longer than usual. They tested it on me, and I got insomnia. It is also the reason for me being dehydrated most of the time. As for the leg, I was not kept in the most quality living quarters. I broke it trying to get out of my cage, and since no one cared to tend to it, it healed wrong. I ran away when they let me out to get some of my energy out after being injected again."

She shook her head. "Such a shame, what people do to pokemon." She smiled. "I'm Hydra, by the way. Do you have a name?"

I shook my head. "I was called X at the lab, but other than that, no."

She got up. "Well, I think that is a pretty cool name. Now, how bad does your leg hurt?"

"Not that much."

"Good, that means that the poppy seeds are working. They are specially grown here so there pain numbing powers are greater than normal. Amanda and Lilly are out milking the milktank. I'm due at a training session with the other fighting pokemon. If you need anything, Espeon is in the kitchen cleaning. She has part of her psychic power tuned in on you. Just think of her, and she will come, okay?" I nodded, and she walked off.

I laid there for a while, trying to go back to sleep. It had been so nice. I was quite thirsty though. I thought of the espeon that Hydra told me about.

_Yes?_

I was startled by the telepathy. I never knew a pokemon with telepathy before.

_I am in great need of water. Would you mind getting me some?_

It was no longer than four seconds when a bowl of water flew from the hall and landed in front of me. That was one strong psychic. I drank the water greedily. Man, was I thirsty. I stared at my leg. It was quite annoying that I couldn't move. I didn't have anything to do. I wished there was at least a bookshelf for me to read the titles of.

I almost jumped out of my splint when a book landed in front of me. That espeon was really something. The book was _Pokemon from Afar_. I nudged it open, and started to read. It told of pokemon not native to the Hoenn region, which lived in far off regions. I had heard rumors that some trainers had brought unusual pokemon to this region, but I had never seen any.

I was still reading when Lilly walked in. "Wow, you can read?"

I nodded to her. She sat down next to me. "I love that book. I wish I could see some of those pokemon. Hydra also told us your name. X is a nice name."

Amanda soon walked in behind her, followed by a blissey. "I think I have found a solution to your wounded leg and insomnia." She looked at her pokemon, who had a red and yellow sash tied around her head. "Are you ready?"

Blissey nodded, and closed her eyes. She wobbled for a moment, then fell over, looking very drained. I instantly felt better, as did my leg. Amanda immediately offered Blissey an egg which probably came from another blissey or the chancey from last night. "Is your leg feeling any better?" She asked me.

I nodded, and she took off the splint. I gingerly tested my leg, and found it to be perfectly healed. "Good. Blissey used healing wish, but since she had her focus sash, she didn't faint."

I nodded again. Lilly smiled. "How about your insomnia?"

I concentrated for the very soft buzzing sound I had heard ever since I had been induced with caffeine. It was still there. Lilly must have seen it in my face, because she frowned. "Still have it, huh? Well, it'll go away eventually."

Amanda sat down in a chair and picked up a laptop that was next to it. "We know you probably prefer the wild, but if you wish you could stay here with us."

I looked at the girls. It was so interesting how they both talked like I was an ordinary human, awaiting a humanoid response. I nodded, and Lilly hugged me. "Yay! You can be my pokemon. I've never truly had one before."

The hitmonchan from last night came back in holding some mail. Both girls looked at him excitedly. "Any mail from mom and dad?"

He shook his head. They both looked very disappointed. "Mom and Dad took a business trip to a different region and haven't contacted us in over a year," Lilly explained.

I felt very bad. They were both so nice, and they're parents were missing. I got up, then walked over to the door. Lilly blinked. "What, do you want to leave?"

I shook my head, not knowing how to convey my wishes to them. Amanda caught on. "What, you want to go look for them?" I nodded. "We can't leave the pokemon here."

I looked at Lilly. She nodded. "I'll go look, sissy. Absol will keep me safe."

"Just you?" Amanda looked uncertain, but I could tell she wanted to see her parents just as much as Lilly. "Fine, but stay extra safe. They went to the Sinnoh Region. You should be able to get a boat from Slateport. Have Charizard fly you there."

"Yay!" She said, hopping up. "Come on, X; we're going on an adventure!"


End file.
